Revenge Of The Bishonen
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Youji is furious after Aya leaves him tied up all day in his room. But what will Minna No Kudou Youji do to get him back? Punish him mochiron! How? Sore wa himitsu desu! ll^_^ll
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Please, don't remind me, it's depressing.

OGE: My second Weiss fic. Actually, if you think about it, it's my first Weiss fic, seeing as my original WK fic is a Schwarz based-fic and has nothing to do with Weiss. But then again it is in the WK section so that would make this my second fic and that one my first, even though my first is a Schawrz fic and Weiss might just make a cameo. And then again there were some fics I wrote when I was younger that I deleted, so I'm not sure whether to count those and call these my 7th and 8th stories or to just leave them the way they are. But still the deleted ones are still WK fics so I guess I should count them, but then again they are deleted so they technically don't exist anywhere but on my hard drive. Although-

Youji: ORANGE-SAMA YAMERO!!

OGE: Ne? O_O Did I ramble all of that? I so embarrassed!!

Youji: You should be. You have a mouth like an outboard motor.

OGE: Oi! You're supposed to be a playboy and compliment women! 

Youji: But you're not 18 so that doesn't count. I can't do anything for'ya babe! *Winks* Sorry.

OGE: Ch'. No bishonen for me. Mou…

Youji: There's my weakness… A female pouting. Let's see what I can do…Yo Kenken, c'mere a minute!

Ken: What is it?

Youji: Want'ya ta meet my charge here. This is OGE! OrangeGirlExplosion. And she's in disparate need of Bishonen lovin'. So get to it! Chop-Chop!

Ken: Nani? Ack!!

OGE: *Glomps Ken* Orange Hidaka. I like the sound of that don't you, Kenken?

Ken: M-Marriage? 

OGE: Oh so sweet of you to propose! You're all invited to the wedding! After you read this chapter, mochiron!! This one's for you Chibi-Chan, long live Youji-uke-nesseseseses!!

Youji: -_-U Women.

Ken: Someone tell me what just happened here? OI! Watch those hands woman!!

" Stupid redhead and his stupid dominance over me and his stupid seme tendencies and his stupid assassination/boy scout knots. He would be a boy scout when he was a brat. Stupid shot wound made me slower so my stupid seme could freakin' catch me and tie me up with his stupid leather belt. Damn you Aya!!"

Kudou Youji pouted and huffed after he finished his tirade. He was angry. Angry and hungry and uncomfortable and stiff and numb from the wrists up and he would have to go to the bathroom sooner or later. He was going to get that damned redhead for this. Normally, he would forget whatever Aya did to him and go on about the day as usual. 

But not this time!

No, this time minna no Kudou Youji would not forgive and forget what his koi had done to him this time. He was too pissed to yell and too mad to just sit there. Someone would have to notice that he wasn't down there soon. He couldn't see his watch. He was in the bed and his watch was across the room on the floor where he had taken it off with his teeth while Aya's mouth was…other places…

That and some other things led to his position here. He lying on his bed with his neck and head on the headboard with his hands handcuffed in unforgiving cold metal, crossed at the wrist and tied up with Aya's belt, above his head. And he'd been that way all night and a good part of the morning. 

Judging by the noises made downstairs, he assumed it was about 12 o'clock in the afternoon. He had thought that someone would have come looking for him. At least Aya would come up and get his hideous orange sweater. 

" Stupid ugly sweater. I swear that thing is like the cat that came back. I throw it out the window, throw in the freezer, let it go while flying down the road in my Super-7 and the damn thing is on the bed when I get back!!"

Voicing his aggravation on the orange sweater helped him a little. But he was still angry. The leather and the metal cuffs were irritating his wrists from his struggling and yanking. His wrists were sore from his thrashing the night before and the thrashing this morning. 

" How dare that stupid redhead get up and leave me like this! Silent bastard hasn't even checked on me all day. I'm so mad I could scream. But I won't. No, I'm going to wait and see how long it takes that idiot to remember me. Then when he does, I swear I'm going to make him pay. He hasn't seen silent treatment. And that's only if I don't castrate him on sight! Who cares if it ruins my fun, I'm can find another man, he can't find another chibi Aya!! …Get a grip on yourself Yotan, you're ranting off to an orange sweater…"

He might have been raving at the ugly thing, but he meant it. Aya usually let him down in the morning, but he didn't this time. He left before because Ken needed help opening with the new shipment of pots. So he got up, took a shower, got dressed and said he'd be right back. 

" My ass he'll be right back! That was 4 hours ago. Stupid redhead. I'll kill him. I'll kill him then geld him and then kill him again!"

Youji bucked on the bed with a new bout of anger. He wanted to get free. He wanted to kill Ken, he wanted a shower and a cigarette and he wanted to maim Aya. He just needed to break his wrist off to do it. And at this right he just might do it. 

He considered breaking the headboard and then trying to take apart the part he was cuffed too, but he couldn't get enough momentum or strength to move it or break it. He was stuck until someone came up and or Aya remembered that he had the cuff keys and could untie his wrists. 

Youji didn't think he could get any madder. But about the time that that cold wind came into his room via open window, blew over his exposed skin causing him to shiver, and knocked over his pack of cigarettes over into his lap. He couldn't reach them, he couldn't light one up, he couldn't even put one in his mouth! 

" Oh Fujimiya Ran I will make you pay for this."

*******************

It was a relatively soggy day. There was the smell of rain in the air and the cold wind blew gently in the streets, playing with the flowers outside. The clouds were heavy with precipitation and the looked about ready to drop their load on whoever was in the way to get hit by it. Most people were hurrying around to avoid the outbreak. And little if none were going to come into the Koneko No Sume Ie for flowers.

Nevertheless, Ayan, Kenken, and Omittichi were still working there in case someone did come in for some flowers or something.

" DON'T CALL US THAT!!!!!"

 Eheh…gomen-ne ^_^U. You never know when some idiot would piss off his girlfriend or forgot someone's birthday. So they had to be ready for anything. Including Birman coming by and handing them a mission or reconnaissance job. Ah, an assassin's work is never done. 

Ken couldn't take the silence anymore, nor the lack of activity when he could be doing more productive things. " Why are we here? It's going to rain, no one's going to come in and buy a beautiful arrangement only to have it get pelted by the rain. Can't we lock up already?" 

" Stop complaining." Aya snapped, as Aya-like as usual. 

Ken started to say something else, but though better of it and simply huffed. Omi was sitting at the register; half-asleep. Days like this always made him sleepy no matter how long he slept the day before. He silently hoped Aya would agree and allow them to close the shop. They had no customers. No one was on the street. 

" Anou sa Aya-kun, there's not even anyone on the streets and it's about to rain. I think Ken-kun has a point. I mean, there is a severe thunderstorm warning."

Aya paused in his watering the morning glories and the lilacs and looked at the sky. It was true. It was about to rain and it looked like it was going to rain raindrops the size of soccer balls. He knew that Ken would want to go out and play in the mudd and Omi would probably go to sleep like he always did. 

" I'm surprised you're not complaining about having to work, Youji…Er…Youji? Hey, Omi, where's Youji?" Ken looked around for the usually late-but-not-this-late playboy.

Omi looked around too. He didn't see Youji anywhere. He would usually be lounging around anywhere Aya was or complaining about having to work or the mornings. But Minna no Kudou Youji was not present. " Ne I don't know. He would usually be here by now. Aya-kun, Youji wa doko desu ka?"

Aya looked up from his gazing at the clouds and thinking at the sound of his name. He looked around for his uke and didn't see him. Youji wasn't where he could see him. That meant he could be anywhere. With someone putting their grimy hands on *HIS* Yotan. He could be in a club, being groped by total strangers or handcuffed to a bed by some…total…strang..er…

_Chikushou_!! He thought suddenly. Aya calmly turned off the hose and removed his apron. He put it on a peg and straightened his green sweater. 

Omi watched him in confusion. " Aya-kun?"

He reached a hand in his pocket and something metallic jingled in there. He sighed a little and moved to go to the stairs. 

Ken mirrored Omi' confusion. " Yo Aya, where are you going?"

Aya didn't responded. He casually walked over to the bottom of the staircase, then run the rest of the way up and to his door like his life was in danger. 

Kenken and Omittichi-

" *Glares*"

^_^U Right, gomen-ne. Ken and Omi were left with even more confusion and a shot of shock to add to their emotional cocktail. Why was Aya running and what was he running too?

***************

Kudou Youji sat patiently on the bed in his uncomfortable position; stewing in his anger. He was mad. No not just mad, he was angry, more than angry, he was pissed beyond all levels of piss-tivity! His wrists were red and sore and he couldn't even feel them anymore. His back hurt and his arms were in pain. 

He was trying to decide exactly what he was going to do once he was free. Four things were prominent in his mind. Kill Aya for leaving him like this, kill Ken for banging on the door in the morning, kill Omi just for being there and start looking for new teammates. 

But how was he going to punish Aya? There were so many things, but most of them wouldn't work on someone like Aya. What would he do to make him pay for leaving him like this? What would make Abyssinian learn his lesson? 

A slow, grin spread over his face.

" Ne Abyssinian, I am Kudou Youji, Balinese, champion of justice and playboy extraordinaire, and in the name of revenge, I will punish you, oh will I punish you."


	2. All Smiles?

Youji waited patiently when he heard the sound of frantic footsteps on the stairs. It was Aya. He must have just remembered him. Well, it had only taken him half the day. Oh but he would still make him pay. No one did that to Kudou Youji and got away with it. 

He could hear Aya at the doorway. He was hesitating. He must have been worried about his reaction. Well, good.

Youji schooled his features until he had a perfectly happy expression on his face. He was going to have fun while getting his revenge of Aya.

Said redhead came into the room warily. As if he were expecting something to jump out and kill him the minute he walked inside. But all he found was a smiling, humming Youji handcuffed to the bed. 

" Youji?" 

Youji bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He sounded so solemn. Well, he was going to make him pay for this one. He was going to enjoy watching him squirm from all this. Payback was his ex and his boyfriend's back in town!

" Oh Aya! I was wondering when you were going to come up here. Having fun downstairs?"

He watched Aya quickly hide the look of shock on his face. He had surprised him with his cheerful tone. The redhead gingerly walked over and retrieved his belt and untied the knot quickly. 

Youji pulled his wrists down and muffled a cry as his body protested in the movement. He was sore, stiff, probably couldn't walk, badly needed to go, badly needed nicotine, badly needed food and to stretch. But he still had that bright smile on his face.

" Domo arigatou gozaimasu Ayan!" He had a smile on his face that would make Omi proud.   

Aya shifted uneasily at his tone. Youji mentally snickered. He really had no idea what he was in for. Poor Abyssinian. He was going to regret this mistake for a while. 

" So what's going on down there? I kinda missed out." It wasn't even close to a sarcastic bite. He sounded like he was sincerely asking about the shop. Youji cast a glance to the window and hugged himself. " It's raining. Business must not be too good. It was cold up here, think you can close the window for me Ayan?"

Aya grunted and went over to shut the window. It was the absolute least he could do after leaving him like that for 4 hours. He was sure Youji was probably hungry and wanted a cigarette by now. And his muscles were probably screaming at him in protest from the movement. He would have to do some seriously, uncharacteristically, sucking up to get back in the playboy's good graces. 

Though he wondered why Youji wasn't yelling at him or attempting to hit him; or at least threaten to throw him out the window and run him over with his Super 7 and then back over him with his Porsche. 

He dimly noted the sound of the toilet flushing. Youji was walking out of the bathroom with a cigarette in his lips and his hands pulling his jeans up on his slim waist as they kept sliding down. He noticed him staring and smiled at him. 

" What? Is there something I didn't clean off?"

He shook his head. Youji then shrugged and walked over to get his watch while rubbing his wrists instinctively. He continued to feel Aya's eyes on his form. Youji curiously looked up again. 

" What is it?"

A thin crimson eyebrow rose. " You're not angry?"

Youji gave him a smile. It was so bright and cheerful it was eerie. Soujiro would be so proud…" About what?"

" I left you up here for four and a half hours. Aren't you going to throw a tantrum or pout?"

Youji just waved the idea off and smiled in that unnerving way again. " It's okay. I mean, I know you were probably doing something much more important than to worry about untying me. No harm done that won't heal with time."

This time both eyebrows rose in surprise. Youji wasn't even going to make a snide comment about him being forgetful or finally get back at him for snapping on the playboy during missions or in the shop. He was just smiling and saying he understood.

This was not good.

Youji turned his back to walk out the door. " I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like anything? I promise I won't poison it or anything." 

_Yeah, I bet you won't._ Aya thought warily. " No thank you. I've already eaten."

He shrugged and went downstairs. Once Youji was in the kitchen and out of Aya's earshot, he burst out laughing. This was great! Those looks Aya gave him. They were priceless. He was totally unnerved that he wasn't mad at all. He just went along with it and let it go as if it were nothing and Aya didn't know how to handle that!

" Hah! I'll have you begging for my forgiveness yet Abyssinian."

**********************

Aya started to clean up the room while he thought about what just happened here. He came up here in a hurry, because he remembered that he left Youji up here. And for four hours. When he finally came up here and released him, all he could say was "thank you" and "goodnight"?

Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong. Youji just didn't let things go just like that. He had dented Youji's Super 7 once and the playboy had chased him for 7 blocks before stopping. And that was only because they were near their store and Ken and Omi tackled him to the ground. Youji still didn't speak to him for about 4 weeks. 

His Yotan wasn't the type to just let a grudge go. His grudges were more like: "I hate you", " I hate you", " I hate you!", "Drop dead!"-type. Youji had to be either really hungry, really needed that cigarette, or the anger of the situation hadn't reached his blond head yet.

He heard a faint knock at the doorway and looked up. It was Kenken. He turned around to say something smart to Youji for talking about him with his clothes shrouded in mudd. Then turned back to Aya. " So how mad is he?"

Aya grunted. " So mad he's not mad." 

" Oh!! That's really back! He's downstairs making his and your favorite sandwiches. If I were you, I wouldn't eat it." 

" I find it hard to believe there is something you wouldn't eat Ken."

" Hey! Standing right here!!"


End file.
